1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic sleeping mat having a magnetic effect, which is obtained by acting magnetic force of magnet to a human body, together with a manual pressure effect, which is obtained by press contacting the projections of the mat with the human body.
2. Related Art Statement
There have been proposed various magnetic sleeping mats having the above described magnetic effect and manual pressure effect in various publications, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Nos. 55-44,534 and 61-27,486.
However, among these conventional magnetic sleeping mats of this kind, mats directed to magnetic effect have often rugged portions, and mats directed to a manual pressure effect give often a pain to the human body during the use due to the presence of locally formed uneven projections. Therefore, conventional magnetic sleeping mats have a problem that the mats are unsatisfactory in the comfortableness, such as heat insulation properties or the like, which is primarily required of bedclothes.
Moreover, there has not hitherto been produced a magnetic sleeping mat having both of satisfactorily excellent magnetic effect and manual pressure effect without deteriorating the comfortableness as bedclothes.